Hearts Song
by StormCaller2003
Summary: DINO STORM Spinoff. COMPLETE. Kira's recording career takes off as her and Trent's love grows. But what plots are brewing to rip them apart? Will their love survive? Total KiraTrent. R&R.-StormCaller2003(aka Storm2003)
1. Song Bird Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Kira or Trent. I only own Leila and anything that you probably don't recognize.  
  
I apologize for my lyrics if you think they're bad.  
  
CHAPTER 1 Song Bird Kira  
  
"I am waiting.....I am waiting....I am waiting for you to come home....I'm sick of being alone....I love you dear...I need you near...but you're so far away....get on that stupid plane....and come home...because I am waiting...I am waiting....," Kira sang with all her heart. Trent smiled. He had never seen Kira work so hard and yet have so much fun at the same time, with some exceptions to their ranger days. It had been one month to the day since the double weddings of Tori and Blake and Kim and Tommy. Even though they kept in touch, Kira and Trent had to keep busy while waiting for phone calls, letters, and emails from the storm rangers as well as their fellow Dino rangers. Dr. Oliver and his new wife still lived in Reefside but Conner and Ethan were constantly at school, surprisingly enough. They saw them a lot more than they saw Devin. He was not that far away but the distance was enough to keep him away some weekends. Soon after the wedding, Leila had moved back to the Thunder Academy, along with Laura and Hunter. With Anton and Trent still in Reefside, there were no problems with keeping in touch. When Leila did not drop in on them in Reefside, Trent, and sometimes Kira and his dad, made the journey to the Thunder Academy. Tori and Blake had found a house in Blue Bay Harbor while Dustin, Shane, and Cam returned to the Wind Academy. Kira had managed to balance social life with recording her album. She had made it perfectly clear that seeing her friends enough was important for her to write good songs. The record company was more than happy to oblige after they saw the progress she made in just one month's time. Kira had managed to lay down seven tracks and was well on her way to finishing the last few in only a few weeks time.  
  
Trent swallowed hard when he thought of how soon Kira would be done. He knew all too well that life would be different once the album was finished. There would be photo shoots, autographs, promotions, tours, anything and everything to keep her busy. Trent had spent each and every day since the bachelor party contemplating what the guys had said. The more he thought about it, and with each passing day that he spent with her, the more Trent felt the urge to ask her to marry him. But he did not want to be selfish. She had worked for a record deal long before she had even laid eyes on him. The right time to ask would come soon, but he wasn't sure if he could stand the waiting.  
  
"Great job Kira. Come on in for the playback," said the sound engineer. Trent sketched the last detail on his drawing as he beloved came out of the sound recording both. He quickly opened up his arms. Kira bent down to hug him back excitedly, only to have him pull her into his lap.  
  
"Trent," she said laughing. Trent looked at her with a 'what did I do' look and she just laughed again. The two exchanging loving kisses while the sound engineer smiled and shook his head at the two.  
  
"What is this?" Kira asked, seeing his sketchbook and pulling it out to look. Trent smiled as Kira gasped. It was a drawing he had been working on for her, with the idea that she may use it as a record cover. It was drawing of her in the middle with her guitar on one side and her power ranger double on the other. In the background were drawings of him, Conner, Ethan, Devin, Dr. Oliver, Leila, Tori, Hayley, and all the other rangers significant to Kira. The words across the cover read, "Get To Know Me, Kira Ford."  
  
"You like it?" Trent asked nervously. Kira smiled at him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love it. This is going to be an awesome album cover," Kira said.  
  
"Hey you two, smile," came a voice. Kira and Trent looked up to see Dave, the photographer the record company had hired. They leaned and smiled for the camera, holding each other like a couple should. Along with song lyrics and thanks yous, Kira wanted to have photos displaying different parts of her life in the CD fold out, and Trent definitely fell under that category.  
  
"Okay, Kira, here we go," said the sound engineer. He flipped the right switch and record starting rolling. The music blared and it was great. Trent bopped his head to beat teasingly and Kira started laughing.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" she asked. Trent smiled innocently.  
  
"No I love the song," he said reassuringly, but attempting not to laugh. Kira hit him playfully and the two engaged in a little fight that the engineers were all used to. The way Kira worked, she was more than welcome to have a little playtime. But after a little bit, they got tired of watching the two.  
  
"Hey Kira, if we get started, we might be able to get most of this other song down tonight," Mike, the sound engineer, said.  
  
"Really? Cool, that would give me some extra time this weekend," Kira said, giving a hint to Trent.  
  
"Which means we can BOTH go visit Leila," he said happily, leaning in to kiss her, "Then I think I will leave you alone to work while I go help Hayley at the café." Trent said his goodbyes to the sound crew and walked out of the record company building. He sighed as he walked along at his own relaxed pace. Soon after the wedding, Hayley had taken a teaching position at the same college Ethan was attending. She did not want to close down the café because of its success, so she had arranged for Trent to be the café's manager when she couldn't be there. Last time Trent had heard from Hayley, she had Ethan as a student and was making arrangements for him to be her teaching assistant the following semester. Hayley had been spending so much time at the school that she was about to go nuts. She had called Trent to say that she was canceling her office hours for the day and was coming back to the café for the day. Trent was only a few blocks away when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey bro," said a familiar voice. Trent smiled.  
  
"Hey Leila, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Just wanted to check in and see if you were still coming this weekend," Leila said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming. Kira's trying to get another song recorded tonight. If she does then she'll be able to come up this weekend too," Trent said.  
  
"Cool, I hope she can," Leila said happily. Trent sighed.  
  
"Yeah me too," Trent said kind of distantly.  
  
"Trent, are you STILL worried about the music career for Kira?" Leila asked.  
  
"How do you know I'm worried about that?" Trent asked.  
  
"You mean besides that you make it so obvious?" Leila asked sarcastically but seriously. Trent sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling at how well his sister knew him.  
  
"I can't state enough how happy I am for her, but I'm just worried. I guess because it's something new and it's not the type of challenge I saw for our relationship when I started dating her," Trent said.  
  
"Look Trent, you two are too in love to let this be the breaking point. You might think waiting and letting her enjoy her career is the right thing to do, but she might feel more comfortable and steady if she was confident you were by her side," Leila said.  
  
"But I AM by her side," Trent said defensively.  
  
"I know that Trent, and so does Kira. What I'm trying to say is that even though Kira is living one of her dreams, you are a bigger dream come true for her. She would give this all up for you if she thought she should," Leila said. Trent sighed.  
  
"I don't want her to do that," he said.  
  
"Then show her that you don't. I gotta go. I've got a class to teach. Love you bro and think about what I said," Leila said.  
  
"I will. Love you too. Give my regards to Hunter and I'll see you both this weekend," Trent said, hanging up the phone. He sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. He knew that Kira was the one for him and no matter how he felt about her music career, the fact that she was THE girl for him would never change. He made a sound decision right then and there that he would ask Kira to be his wife.  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter one. Tell me what you think. Good times approach for Kira and Trent as he finds the courage to propose to her. But what is to come once her album is finished and she starts touring. What evil lurks inside the recording company that would love to tear Kira and Trent apart? Find out in the Chapters to come. 


	2. Loves Melody

Disclaimer: the usual.......... The song is "All My Life" performed by K-Ci & JoJo. I don't own it either.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Love's Melody  
  
Kira yawned. It was hours later and she was walking to her car with Barry, the security guard. Barry laughed.  
  
"What?" Kira asked, laughing.  
  
"You are too young to be working so hard and so late. You should take a day off and spend more time with that boyfriend of yours," Barry said. Kira smiled and hit the unlock button on her keys. Her parents had gotten her a yellow mustang as a graduation present. They had had fixed up with a lot of high tech features, including an up-to-date lock system.  
  
"I would love to do that. I think I'll take that into consideration," Kira said as Barry opened the driver's side door for her. Kira climbed into the car and Barry closed the door.  
  
"Drive safely Kira," he said.  
  
"Bye Barry," Kira said as she locked the door and turned on the ignition. Barry chuckled as Kira turned on her headlights and drove off into the night.  
  
"Kids," he said, walking back towards the building. Kira drove leisurely through the dark streets of Reefside. As a gift from the recording company, she had been given a really nice apartment near her parent's house. That way she wouldn't disturb them on her late work nights and was free to go as she pleased. Kira's mind wandered to Trent. She smiled at the thought of him. He was everything to her. She knew Leila was right and that any worries either of them had concerning their relationship and her knew music career could be worked out. Sometimes she went to bed at night dreaming of what the perfect wedding day would be like for her. Of course, Trent would be the groom. Instead of a traditional black and white tux, he'd have a completely white tux. Leila and Tori would of course be in her wedding party. She could only guess that Hunter and Blake would be Trent's first picks for groomsmen. Her dress would be form-fitting with the faintest hint of yellow, seeming almost gold like when the sun hit it. The church would be amidst with roses of all colors, but none more obvious than a combination of white and yellow roses. The aisles would be covered in petals of white and yellow roses. Kira giggled at the thought she had always had of the wind picking up the petals and surrounding her and Trent when the Reverend said that he may kiss the bride. Kira snapped out of her trance when she heard a car horn beeping. She realized that she had been driving too slow and picked up a little speed. She came to her street and turned on it, only having a little ways left to get to her apartment complex. She parked right outside of her first floor apartment and walked in, tired. Kira jammed the key into the lock and swore that she could've heard music nearby.  
  
'Is that in my apartment?' she thought. She shook it off and opened the door. Kira gasped at what she saw. Candles were lit everywhere. The music she had was playing from her living room stereo. And to Kira's surprise and delight, the floors were lightly sprinkled with white and yellow rose petals.  
  
"Do you like it?" said a familiar voice. Kira turned around and smirked at Trent, who was smiling at her. He was casually leaning on a pole that separated her kitchen from her living room. Kira smirked and bit her lip as she looked him up and down. He had on light grayish dressy pants with a matching dress jacket and a white dress shirt. He had combed his hair, but not too much because he and Kira liked it a little messy.  
  
'Wow, he looks good,' she thought to herself. Kira started sniffing.  
  
"Are you wearing cologne?" she asked, as he approached her. Trent grabbed her into his embrace and laid a passionate kiss right on her lips. When they separated, Kira had to recover from shock but just smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Trent said. Kira giggled and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love it," she said, bringing him in for a hug. She buried her head into his neck and just held him. After a minute though, she sniffed and started laughing.  
  
"You ARE wearing cologne, what is that BOD?" she asked, laughing. Trent did not usually wear cologne and even though it only complimented him when he did, it was rather humorous to discover him wearing it.  
  
"Well, it's a special occasion," Trent said. Kira laughed. He had made her so happy that she did not even suspect what he was about to do.  
  
"Oh yeah, and why's that?" she asked, smiling at him. Trent smiled and kissed her. Then, he reached into his pocket with one hand, clutching her hand with his other, and got down on one knee. Kira could not believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Oh my gosh...," she said breathlessly. Trent opened the ring box with one hand. He held it up as he clutched Kira's hand to his chest. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Kira Ford. I love you with all my heart and soul. I never know a happier time than when I am with you. Will you make my life and future a happy one? Will you marry me?" he asked. Kira could not stop smiling. Tiny streams of tears fell from her eyes in happiness. She had wanted this more than anything. Even more than her record deal.  
  
"Yes," she said in a breathless whisper. Trent smiled up at her in excitement. He got up quickly and pulled her in for a hard, but passionate kiss. Their lips parted and Trent took the ring out of the box. He let it drop to the floor as he slipped the ring onto her finger. They again kissed and Trent pulled the stereo remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The music switched and another song began to play.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked. Kira laughed.  
  
"Yes you may," she said. The two began to sway to the music, holding each other in a way they never had before. As husband and wife to be.  
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
  
Sweeter than you  
  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
  
More precious than you  
  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
  
Close to me you're like my father,  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
The lyrics flowed through both of their ears as the song continued. Trent could not believe how well it described his feelings for Kira. Kira thought the same for Trent. They looked deep into each other's eyes and embraced for another passionate kiss. It intensified as they parted each other's lips with their tongues.  
  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
Trent's hands slowly roamed Kira's body. As much as she enjoyed it, she was not ready for what it might lead to. She slowly parted from his lips and looked at him with all the love she felt for him.  
  
"Not yet," she whispered, showing a hint of embarrassment that only Trent could pick up on. Trent smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Whenever your ready," he said reassuringly. They smiled and embraced one more time. Though she was not ready for that yet, Kira had no problem falling asleep in her fiancé's embrace.  
  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
The happy times continue for Kira and Trent as wedding plans begin to balance in with Kira's music. But what schemes do the management team of the road crew have up their sleeves? What plots do they have in mind to team up with media in ripping Kira and Trent apart? Will they survive through it? Tell me what you think. They will have their moment in due time. Please R&R. –Storm2003 


	3. The Plot Begins

Disclaimer: I own Stacey Simpson and her father, Aaron Simpson. I own Aaron's rival, David Randall. I own Leila and Tate Epsin and anything else you don't recognize.  
  
CHAPTER 3 The Plot Begins  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" cried Aaron Simpson in frustration. He shoved papers off his desk and threw a lamp against the wall. He was one of the top executives at Reefside Recordings. His rival, David Randall, had discovered Kira Ford, the girl who would be the next big thing. Aaron was worried because the President and CEO of the Recording Company, Tate Epsin, would be retiring soon. Aaron and David were the top runners for Tate's job. If Kira was as big of a hit as she was predicted to be, David was assured the job. Aaron began shifting through photos that had been taken for Kira's CD Cover. He glanced up when he heard footsteps.  
  
Appearing in the doorway was Aaron's eighteen-year-old daughter, Stacey. She was wearing a super short white mini skirt with high heels and a blue spaghetti strap shirt. Her curves and the size of the clothes made the outfit seem more provocative then it really was. Aaron watched as a teenage boy walked in behind her, holding his shirt.  
  
"See you tomorrow baby," he said in a gruff voice. He her cheek and left. Aaron narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"What?" Stacey asked with an attitude.  
  
"How many does that make this week Stacey? Ten?" he asked.  
  
"He's the only one and you know it. What are you so upset about?" Stacey asked, walking to the chairs in front of her father's desk and sitting down.  
  
"David found this new singer. She's going to bring in more money than any of our artists, I just know it. Which means that there is NO chance at me getting the President and CEO position," Aaron said angrily, throwing the pictures at Stacey. Out of curiosity, she picked up the picture of Kira and Trent. She smirked.  
  
"Who's the guy?" she asked, interested.  
  
"The girl's boyfriend. Trent Fernandez, I think is his name. The girl is anything and everything with her songs and precious friends and love life," Aaron grumbled. Stacey smirked at him.  
  
"What if I told you that there is a way to disrupt Kira's precious music career?" Stacey asked. Aaron looked at his daughter suspiciously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. Stacey smirked at her naïve father.  
  
"Act like you want to work together with David. Become his friend. But make Kira so busy that she can't even talk to her friends on the phone. She'll have less time for her little boyfriend, and she won't have any inspiration for her songs," Stacey said evilly, running her finger seductively around the picture.  
  
"On the assumption that I actually LIKE this plan, what's in it for you?" Aaron asked. Stacey held up the picture of Kira and Trent. She ripped it right down the middle, crumbling the side with Kira on it.  
  
"Him," she said evilly. Aaron smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Hunter and Leila were waiting outside of the Thunder Ninja Academy entrance. Leila stared off into space as the minutes ticked by for Trent and Kira to arrive. Hunter noticed this and slipped his arms around her waist, bringing her out of the trance.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. Leila smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I don't know. It's the Kira and Trent have both told me all their concerns for their relationship when it comes to her career. I know they'll be fine, I guess it's just helping both of them and hearing everything has got me a little concerned too," Leila said. Hunter smiled and locked lips with his girlfriend.  
  
"They'll be fine Leila," he said reassuringly. They heard a car engine and looked up at the top of the hill leading down to the Thunder Academy entrance. Hunter and Leila both smiled from ear to ear when they saw Kira and Trent get out of Trent's white Saturn. They were both carrying lightweight looking duffels for the weekend. Trent made his way down the hill towards his sister and friend. Kira grabbed her guitar out of the trunk, locked it up, and followed her fiancé.  
  
"Hey sis," Trent said happily, enveloping his sister in a hug. When he let her go, Trent and Hunter exchanged a friendly handshake then shared a quick hug. Kira and Leila exchanged a hug, then Hunter had his turn. The two couples stood together.  
  
"So how are things?" Hunter asked. Trent and Kira glanced at each other, smiling. Kira showed her hand with the ring. Hunter and Leila gasped slightly, but they both quickly smiled as if they were not surprised.  
  
"About time you two," Leila said, pulling her brother and future sister-in- law into a double embrace. When they parted, Hunter again hugged Trent.  
  
"Congratulations man," he said. Hunter then turned to Kira and hugged her, giving her a brotherly like kiss of congratulations on the cheek. The couples later found their way into the academy where they all had a homemade dinner together.  
  
"So how are wedding plans and a promotional tour going to coincide together?" Leila asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, once I tell Tori the news, I'm hoping you two can help me with that. Besides, my record company is very flexible with me. I don't think they will have a problem letting me have time to get married. And if they do, they can deal with it," Kira said assertively, taking Trent's hand into hers. Trent smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
"So Trent, how's running the café going for you?" Hunter asked before stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
"It feels like business is picking up all the time. Hayley thinks we need to start negotiations for more land space so we can expand," Trent said.  
  
"Cool," Leila said. After dinner, Kira and Leila found themselves having girl time in Leila's room while Hunter and Trent went outside to talk.  
  
"So, how does it feel to finally be engaged to my brother?" Leila asked with a huge smile. Kira smiled.  
  
"I couldn't be happier. My music is taking off. I have a family and I'm engaged to Trent. But I've been wondering something that I wanted to ask you about," Kira said.  
  
"What is it?" Leila asked. Kira bit her lip in embarrassment.  
  
"When you and Hunter were first 'together', did it hurt?" Kira asked. Leila was a little surprised by the question.  
  
"Are you scared to experience that?" Leila asked. Kira sighed and nodded her head. Leila frowned at her friend questioningly.  
  
"I had one boyfriend before I met Conner, Ethan, Dr. O, and then Trent. We never did that fully but he did touch me in ways I really didn't like. My dad and older brother finally caught on and took care of it," Kira said.  
  
"Have you told Trent?" Leila asked.  
  
"Yea, that's why he's so patient with me," Kira replied. Leila smiled.  
  
"Don't feel pressured Kira. When you know the time is right, then go with it and you won't regret it. Physically, it may hurt a little but it will subside," Leila said reassuringly. Kira sighed and looked out the window to the moon. Outside, Trent and Hunter were taking in their surroundings.  
  
"Nice night," Hunter said.  
  
"Yea, it's really nice out here. I can see why Leila missed it," Trent said, seeing the beauty of the grounds. Hunter looked over at his friend.  
  
"So are you still a little worried about Kira's music career?" Hunter asked. Trent glanced at Hunter questioningly.  
  
"Don't think Leila doesn't tell me what's going on," he said to the former White Dino Ranger. Trent smirked and sighed.  
  
"Yea, but I think it's just boiled down to natural worries. You know the kind anyone would get when something new and big comes up. Right now I just want to marry her," Trent said. Hunter smiled at his friend's happiness.  
  
"I'm really happy for you two," he said.  
  
"Thanks. So when are you going to ask Leila?" Trent said, smiling. Hunter rolled his eyes.  
  
"When the time is right. Let's get your knot tied first," Hunter said. Trent laughed and Hunter soon joined in. They went back inside to join their significant others, unaware of the plot developing back at Reefside Recordings.  
  
Kira and Trent's happiness continues but the plot to rip them apart has began. Will the plan work? Will Kira and Trent stay together? Please R&R. 


	4. First Times and Strike One

Disclaimer: the usual.......................  
  
CHAPTER 4 First Times and Strike One  
  
"And this is your room," Leila said to her brother and future sister-in-law as she opened the door to the guest room. Kira and Trent both gasped in surprise.  
  
"Leila, is this new?" Trent asked. Leila and Hunter both smirked at each other.  
  
"We thought it would be a good surprise for you two since you visit so much," Hunter said.  
  
"And my grandfather wanted to do it too," Leila said. Kira and Trent smiled and took in the room. It was maturely decorated in yellow and white. It was creatively mutual between feminine and masculine. There was a brand new queen sized bed with a yellow and white comforter.  
  
"This is so beautiful," Kira said. Hunter put his arm around Leila as the two watched the newly engaged couple.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day for all of us I'm sure. Good night you two," Hunter said. When the door closed, Kira and Trent embraced each other and kissed. Trent laughed as he yawned after they stopped. Kira giggled and yawned herself.  
  
"Time to turn in?" Trent asked. Kira nodded. Trent kissed her again before letting her go. Kira dug through her duffel bag and brought out some night clothes. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Trent sighed and started to undo the covers of the bed. When he was done, he stripped his shirt off and took his pants, leaving nothing but his boxers on. He folded the clothes and put them on top of his duffel before hearing the bathroom door open. Trent looked up and felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. Kira was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom smiling at him. She was wearing a short, silky, and slinky yellow nightgown. Her hair fell loosely around her face.  
  
"What?" Kira asked, giggling at the way Trent was looking at her. Trent could not find the words to answer her question as he approached her.  
  
"Wow," he finally managed to say, looking her up and down. Kira laughed and put her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a heated kiss. Trent inched himself closer to Kira. The kiss became so heated that he had to brace himself with his hand against the wall while the other was wrapped around Kira. Kira clutched his muscular back as his lips massaged against her neck. The pleasure from having him so close and being so physical with her made her realize that she was ready.  
  
"Trent," she whisperd. Trent suddenly backed away.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," he said, thinking that she wanted him to stop. Kira softly smiled at him.  
  
"Don't be," she says before bringing him in for another heated kiss. When they parted, Trent looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks. Kira nodded. Trent smiled at her and passionately kissed her before picking her up. He carefully laid her across the bed and locked eyes with her. He did not take his eyes off of her as he went to the lock the door. Trent walked back to the bed and crawled his way towards Kira, immediately kissing her again. He grabbed the covers and pulled it over them. He lowered himself fully onto Kira. They looked deep into each other's eyes before Trent's lips met Kira's once again and lowered down to her neck. Kira moaned softly at his touch. She felt his hands slowly run down her body to the end of her nightgown.  
  
Trent looked into Kira's eyes, making sure that she was all right. The small smile from her told him that she was and he began to pull up. Kira lifted her arms to make it go over more easily. Trent could hardly control himself. The sight of her nearly naked, slim, but fit body made him melt. Kira took the chance to savor the sight of Trent's well-toned chest and abs. Her concentration broke when he moved down towards her. His lips started at hers, then trailed down. Kira gasped when both Trent's hands and lips met her breasts. Trent felt her heart beat faster under his hands and mouth as both massaged her chest. He enjoyed bringing her pleasure, hearing her moan. After covering every inch of her breasts, more than once, he trailed kisses all down her stomach, letting his hands roam from her stomach down the smooth skin of her legs. Kira's hands were clutching the sheets nearby. She held her breath when she felt his hands linger at her underwear.  
  
Trent slowly slipped the lacey underwear off of her, then took his own boxers off. The two looked each other over, seeing each other naked for the first time. Trent crawled back on top of Kira, and locked lips with her once more.  
  
"I love you," she whispered huskily.  
  
"I love you," he replied. They began kissing once more as they leaned back fully into the pillows. Several minutes passed and they could not stand it anymore. Trent slowly entered into his fiancée, entering her for the first time and experiencing this for the first time just like Kira. Kira gasped. It was hurting a little. Trent slowly pulled back out.  
  
"Kira?" he asked out of concern. Kira looked at him and slowly ran her hand over his cheek.  
  
"Don't stop," she said. Trent nodded and starting kissing her neck as he entered her again. Kira braced herself for a little bit until she finally got used to it, feeling nothing but pleasure that Trent brought her. She eventually found a rhythm to meet with his. Their bodies were in tune with one another and their hearts beat together. Kira did not know what kept from screaming fully as she felt her ultimate release. She shuttered under Trent. He felt his release shortly after and collapsed on top of her. Their eyes locked again as they attempted to catch their breath. Trent climbed off of Kira, but pulled her close, kissing her forehead, cheek, then lips.  
  
"I love you," they said, as they each slipped into a restful sleep. The next morning rolled around and Hunter walked around the halls. He came to Kira and Trent's door and was about to knock on their door when a hand stopped him. He looked over and saw Leila.  
  
"Let them sleep in a little," she said, winking at him. Hunter smirked, looked over at the door then walked down the hall with Leila. Back inside the room, Trent began to stir. He completely opened his eyes, then looked stretch slightly, looking down at the body next to him. He smiled, recalling the previous night, their first time. He smiled, gently running his hand over her smooth skin. Suddenly, a small buzz caught Trent's ears and he realized that it was Kira's cell phone. Careful not to wake her up, he carefully looked around and found it.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Um, do I have the right number? Kira Ford?" asked the caller.  
  
"This is her phone. May I ask who's calling?" Trent said firm but politely.  
  
"This is Aaron Simpson. I'm working with David Randall on Kira's promotional campaigns and tours. I was just calling to let her know we need her immediately back in the studio to record the remaining tracks to her album. We've stepped up the schedule and need the tracks sooner than we originally planned," Aaron explained, smirking at his lie, thinking the plan would get started without a hitch.  
  
"She will be back in Reefside Sunday night and back in the studio Monday," Trent said firmly. Aaron's face fell at the lack of compliance.  
  
"You do not understand. She needs to be back in Reefside today!" Aaron emphasized.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, you'll see her in the studio Monday. Good bye," Trent said before hanging up. Aaron was stunned. He hung up the phone angrily then looked up to see Stacey watching him.  
  
"You blew it, you idiot. Luckily, you have me to make up your mistakes, which will happen when they get back," Stacey spewed at him before stomping out the room. Trent felt the body next to him move and he looked down. Kira stretched and looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" she asked. Trent knew it wasn't smart, but decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"Some guy named Aaron Simpson. He said he's working with David on your project and that you needed to get back in the studio immediately. I said you'd be back in Reefside Sunday night," Trent said, wondering if Kira would be mad at him. Kira smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she said sleepily. Trent looked at her.  
  
"You're not mad?" he asked. Kira smiled and cuddled closer to him.  
  
"No, if they want me bad enough, they can wait two days before I lay down four more tracks. Right now, I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can," Kira said, before she started kissing Trent's chest. Trent laughed and rolled over pinning Kira down. The two laughed as he threw the covers back over them and they engaged in their previous activities.  
  
Well, Aaron and Stacey's plan hasn't started out well but what will Stacey bring to it? Will the happiness and good times last for Kira and Trent? Find out in Chapter 5. Please R&R. 


	5. Good To Have Friends

Disclaimer: email me if you don't know.  
  
CHAPTER 5 Good To Have Friends  
  
The weekend passed by far too quickly for Kira and Trent. Before they knew, they were packing up the car early Sunday afternoon.  
  
"I wish I knew how soon I'd see you two again," Kira said a little sadly, hugging both Hunter and Leila.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. We understand," Hunter said.  
  
"As long as you keep picking up that phone like you have been," Leila added in. Trent laughed at his sister's playful warning tone. Kira smiled at her future sister-in-law.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Kira said before hugging her again. She gave Hunter another hug before Trent took his turn with the two.  
  
"Have a safe drive home man," Hunter said to his friend. Leila and Hunter watched Kira and Trent climb into their car and drive off. Leila turned to her boyfriend.  
  
"Did Trent tell you about that phone call Kira got Saturday morning?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, something's not right about that," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not only one who thinks so," Leila said before looking off in the direction of her brother and friend, as the car disappeared over the horizon. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, things will be okay. Besides, they've got us looking out for them," Hunter said with a smile. Leila smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. When they parted, Leila looked at Hunter with curiosity.  
  
"Do you think I should talk to Dr. O?" she asked. Hunter thought about it.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better about those two, I don't see why not," Hunter replied. Leila smiled happily and kissed him quickly before running back to the Thunder Academy. Hunter watched her with a smile before getting his own ideas.  
  
"I should call Blake and Tori," he said to himself. He made his way back to the Thunder Academy. Back in Reefside, Kim had her head in her husband's lap. He was flipping through channels while Kim was reading a magazine. The phone rang and he reached back to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Oliver residence," he answered.  
  
"Hello, Leila Omano speaking," replied the familiar voice teasingly. Tommy smiled and looked down at Kim.  
  
"It's Leila," he said to her. Kim perked up and got up to grab the portable phone.  
  
"Hey girl," Kim said, sitting back down next to Tommy.  
  
"Hey yourself, how are you two doing?" Leila asked.  
  
"Not too bad, Tommy's behaving himself," Kim said, laughing as Tommy gave her a 'look'. Leila laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you're keeping him in line, Kim," she said.  
  
"Well, how about you Leila?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I'm good. Keeping busy with classes and so is Hunter. I'm calling because I'm a little worried about Trent and Kira," Leila explained.  
  
"Are they having problems?" Kim asked out of concern.  
  
"Well, no, they're engaged," Leila said.  
  
"That's awesome! So what's got you worried?" Tommy asked.  
  
"It's just the feeling I'm getting from Kira's record company. It could be nothing but I've learned several times that it's better to look into a feeling rather than ignore it. I just wanted to give you guys the heads up so you might look out for them since your closer," Leila said.  
  
"Yea, sure. We'll be happy to," Kim said.  
  
"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," Leila replied, sighing in relief. Kim and Tommy smiled. There was no denying how much the rangers all cared about each other, but it was still refreshing to see it for themselves. The three of them continued their conversation as Hunter was finishing explaining the situation to Blake and Tori.  
  
"Do you think the record company is plotting something?" Tori asked after Hunter finished explaining his and Leila's concerns.  
  
"Not the entire record company. Just people in it. I wish I knew why," Hunter said.  
  
"Don't worry about it bro. We're all keeping an eye and ear out for Trent and Kira. We'll see Kira's album on the selves and the two of them tying the knot before you know it," Blake said reassuringly.  
  
"Not to say when you and Leila will do the same," Tori added teasingly.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Hunter said sarcastically hearing his brother and sister-in-law laughing over the phone. Again, back in Reefside, Stacey was in front of her mirror, primping. She had on a slinky purple lingerie slip. She brushed her thick, layered, and bleached blonde hair. She literally painted her lips with a deep red lipstick. She put the cap back on the lipstick and glanced down at the picture of Trent on her vanity. She picked it up and ran her finger seductively over his image.  
  
"Soon, you will be all mine, and that Kira will be nothing," she cooed at his picture. There came a knock at her door. She slipped the picture into the middle drawer and turned around, seductively crossing her legs.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and a twenty something year old walked in. Smiling from ear to ear at the sight of Stacey, he closed the door and locked.  
  
"Right on time. You know what to do," Stacey said. The guy smiled and took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, climbing into Stacey's bed. Stacey climbed in after him and they got down to business.  
  
Hours later, Kira and Trent arrived back in Reefside to Kira's apartment. Kira sighed as she pulled her bag out of the car. Trent grabbed his bag and Kira's guitar, closing and locking up the car. He used his key to open up Kira's apartment. He placed the guitar and his bag down right inside the door. He took Kira's bag from her, put it over his shoulder, then scooped Kira up into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"Just practicing," Trent replied, smiling at her. Kira grinned at him when she realized what he meant. The two exchanged a slow and passionate kiss. Trent walked across the threshold and kicked the door closed. The two made love into the night, savoring each other's embrace and touch.  
  
They were unaware of the plot lurking at Reefside Recordings. They were also unaware of their friends banding together to stop something they didn't see. None of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was their love for each other.  
  
Okay, Kira and Trent are totally in love. Their friends are very happy for them but they are noticing things lurking to do evil things that Kira and Trent aren't. Will Stacey's plan work? Will Kira and Trent stay together? What are their friends planning? Please R&R. 


	6. Suspicions Arise

Disclaimer: the usual.........  
  
CHAPTER 6 Suspicions Arise  
  
Several days passed after Trent and Kira's Thunder Academy weekend get away. Trent was getting a bit annoyed because he had not heard much from Kira. He had tried several times to call her, but usually got her voicemail. The only communication he had really had with her were two short emails. He himself had not had much of chance to see her because of fast paced business at the café. Friday came around, nearly a week after their getaway. Trent was hustling around the place, taking orders and placing them. He heard the door open and turned to get a surprise.  
  
"Dr. Oliver, Kimberly, this is a nice surprise," Trent said, taking a few seconds to breath and greet his friends.  
  
"Well, we heard the news about you and Kira. Congratulations," Tommy said, shaking Trent's hand. Trent let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Thanks," he said, a little wearily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, it's just Kira is usually able to make time to work and see me and everyone else, but I've hardly heard from her this week. I myself haven't had much of a chance to get away," Trent explained, looking around the café.  
  
"Well, if you're that worried about, why don't you let me and Kim take over for a little bit while you head over to Kira's studio?" Tommy suggested. Trent looked at his former teammate and teacher, in pleasant surprise.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trent asked.  
  
"We'd be happy to Trent. Go see your fiancée," Kim said, grabbing Trent's pad and pencil away from him. Tommy pushed him out the door.  
  
"We'll be fine, go see Kira," Tommy said to the former white dino ranger before walking back into the café. Trent, although a little worried because he did not know what Tommy or Kim knew about waiting tables, smiled in relief and ran out of the café, eager to see Kira.  
  
"I think we should record that again," Aaron demanded, after the tenth take.  
  
"You idiot, she got it by the third take. I'm not going to let you blow her voice out for no reason," the sound tech retorted. The musicians and everyone else agreed with him, glaring up at Aaron. Kira could not hear anything from the sound booth. She was exhausted and was feeling dizzy from lack of rest and food. She put her head down on the music stand.  
  
"Kira, honey, take five. We'll go get you something to eat," said one of the musicians. Kira was so tired that all she could go was give a thumbs- up in a reply of thanks. Aaron and all the guys cleared out of the tech room. Kira came out of the sound booth and collapsed on the leather sofa. She curled up with one of the pillows and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to a dream world of just her and Trent.  
  
Meanwhile, Trent had arrived at Reefside Recordings. Barry knew who he was and told the other security guys to let him in. Trent made his way to the elevators and up to the fourth floor where Kira worked. He walked down towards her studio when he was suddenly stopped by Stacey. By quick glance, Trent admitted to himself that she was attractive, but not in a way that he liked. She was too fake with her press-on nails, color-by-numbers make-up job, bleached blonde hair, and not to mention other areas that looked probed and fake. Her amount of clothing would barely cover a normal sized six-year-old. It took everything Trent had to not grimace in disgust as she winked her fake eyelashes at him.  
  
"Hey stud. How about taking a ride with me?" she asked seductively, thinking that it would take nothing to persuade him to be with her. Trent nearly shuttered in disgust. He did grimace a little though.  
  
"Get your own ride," he said, a little ticked off, before brushing past her and walking the rest of the length of the hallway. Stacey was in shock. No man had ever refused her. She slowly turned and looked down the hallway as Trent entered into Kira's sound studio.  
  
"This is far from over," she growled in his direction before stomping off towards the elevator. When Trent had entered the sound studio, he at first thought it was deserted. He then saw the familiar petite body on the couch. He smiled as she rolled onto her back and sighed tiredly, not opening her eyes. He bent down to one knee and began to gently kiss her lips. Thinking she was dreaming it, Kira began to kiss back, only to feel his hands and arms go around her body. She spontaneously put hers around his neck. When she felt his lips leave hers, she slowly opened her eyes and saw him there. She smiled in happiness and relief.  
  
"Am I dreaming this?" she asked tiredly. Trent laughed.  
  
"I'm as real as they come," he said.  
  
"Oh baby," Kira said, before sitting completely and pulling him into a possessive embrace. Trent just held for a minute, not wanting it to end. He had missed just hearing her voice, let alone holding her or feeling their lips meet. Kira slowly let go, as did Trent.  
  
"Baby, what's been going on here? I've hardly heard from you all week," Trent said before sitting down on the couch next to Kira. Kira scooted closer to Trent before he eventually pulled her into his lap. Kira put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. It's like David has disappeared. This Aaron Simpson guy has just popped up, saying that he's David's partner. But he's like a drill sergeant. He's been making me do take after take even long after the tech guys said that I've got the tracks done. He runs the musicians ragged. I'm losing my voice and by the time I get home, I just crash and don't even think to call you. I'm so sorry baby," Kira said, near to tears. Trent pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I just missed you," he said gently.  
  
"I missed you too, but something just isn't right here. I mean, David would've told me about Aaron if he was legit," Kira pointed out.  
  
"I wish someone had told me about that porno Barbie lurking around here," Trent said, before shivering in disgust. Kira frowned at him in curiosity.  
  
"What?" she asked, laughing a little. Trent's face went into a look of disgust as he recalled the events.  
  
"This fake as ever girl with children's sized clothes, blocked my path on the way down here. She all but jumped me and asked, 'Do you want to take a ride with me?'," Trent explained, doing a fake, sexy, seductive voice as he recalled what Stacey had said. He again shivered in disgust as Kira laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's Stacey, Aaron's daughter," she explained. Trent looked at her, a little surprised.  
  
"So your Neo-Nazi has a bimbo Barbie daughter?" Trent asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Kira said. The two both sighed as they leaned into each other, using the other as a pillow.  
  
"What do we do now?" Trent asked. Kira whined a little.  
  
"I don't know. I just want to go home," she said. Trent chuckled and scooped her into his arms before standing up.  
  
"Okay," he said. Kira laughed as he walked right out of the studio holding her just like that. Stacey watched them from across the parking lot as they approached Kira's car and drove off.  
  
"He will be mine Ford. And your career will be left in the dust, just like you," she growled, glaring after them.  
  
What will Stacey and Aaron pull next? What are all of Kira and Trent's friends plotting in order to keep an eye out for them? Find out next time, please R&R.  
  
Hey Readers,  
  
This is StormCaller2003, but you know me also as Storm2003. I know this is a really weird move to pull but here is the deal. My Storm2003 account was frozen due to me not rating HEARTS SONG high enough. It was thus stripped from my list of authored stories and my account in Storm2003 cannot my accessed until the 28th. I was anxious to keep up my daily updates so I'm pulling this little maneuver, hoping that it is not another infraction. I apologize if this has upset anybody or if anything in my story/chapters have offended you. Now, for the sadder news, I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow and will not have access to a computer for about a week but I WILL resume my daily updates upon return. I thank all who reviewed HEARTS SONG while it was under my Storm2003 name and hope you will review once again and keep reading my stories. Please keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate ANY thing you give me about my stories. And I promise I will rate all of my stories higher than I think they should be just to be on the safe side next time. Thanks again.  
  
-StormCaller2003(aka. Storm2003) 


	7. Plans Continue

Disclaimer: the usual...  
  
CHAPTER 7 Plans Continue  
  
"Now, Mr. Bradley, I'm having a hard time believing what you are saying to me about Aaron," Tate Epsin said. Hunter and Leila were sitting in Epsin's office on the top floor of Reefside Recordings. David Randall stood to the left of Epsin, in disbelief as well. Hunter and Leila had contacted Blake and Tori as well as Tommy and Kim the previous night. They had all agreed that since Leila was Trent's sister, she would be the best person to go to Tate Epsin with their suspicions. Hunter, of course, went with her. Leila had made them all swear not to tell Kira and Trent they were in town, at least for the time being.  
  
"I know it sounds off the wall, sir. But if you knew Kira the way we do, you would know that SOMETHING is causing her to work herself to the bone," Hunter explained.  
  
"Or someone," Leila added.  
  
"But why would Aaron want to ruin Kira's career? She's so talented. She'll probably bring more money to our company than any of our other artist," David said.  
  
"Forgive me, Mr. Randall, but I think this attempt of sabotage on Kira is directly connected to trying to sabotage you," Leila said. David and Tate looked in shocked.  
  
"What do you mean, young lady?" Tate asked.  
  
"You explained to us at the beginning of this meeting that David and Aaron were your top choices for your position when you retired. David discovered Kira and ultimately signed her, which obviously puts him higher on the list than Aaron. I really believe Aaron is working Kira to the bone so she'll eventually have a nervous breakdown. That would cause her to probably stop her music career, which will cause Reefside Recordings to lose a lot of money and you, Mr. Randall, to lose points on your reputation," Leila explained. Tate and David glanced at each other, then at Hunter.  
  
"Do you share in her suspicions?" David asked. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, I do. And so do my brother, sister-in-law, and our friends. We also believe Aaron has his daughter involved as an extra attempt to sabotage Kira," Hunter explained.  
  
"How so?" Tate asked.  
  
"We believe she has her eyes set on my brother, Kira's fiancé," Leila said. David and Tate sighed, taking in the information.  
  
"We need proof of these suspicions before we can do anything. Tell us what you need," Tate said.  
  
"Access to offices in Reefside Recordings and any other places used my company personnel, specifically Aaron," Leila replied. Hunter and Leila finalized the arrangements for them to have complete access to company places. They found their way to Hunter's car and drove a little ways away, so as not to get spotted by Kira or Trent. Leila dialed Tommy's number into her cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Oliver Residence," said a familiar female voice. Leila smiled at hearing the voice of her friend and female predecessor.  
  
"Hey Kim, it's Leila," she said.  
  
"Hey Leila, what's up?" Kim asked.  
  
"Hunter and I just came from Reefside Recordings and we have access to all the places we need. Now I need to talk to Tommy," Leila said. Shortly after graduation, the Dino Rangers had grown closer to Dr. Oliver that they now called him by Tommy.  
  
"Here he is," Kim said. There was a quick moment of silence before Leila heard her former teammate's familiar voice.  
  
"Hey," Tommy said.  
  
"Hey. Everything's set at Reefside Recordings. All we need now is for you and Hayley to set up the camera equipment and stuff," Leila replied.  
  
"Will do. Just drop the keys off and I'll get it done ASAP," Tommy said.  
  
"Cool, we'll run them by now," Leila said.  
  
"See you in a few," Tommy said before hanging up. Leila closed her flip phone and turned to Hunter.  
  
"How can this happen to Kira and Trent of all people?" Leila asked.  
  
"We may have destroyed ultimate evils, but that doesn't mean we rid the world of all evil," Hunter said, before shifting the car into drive and making his way onto the main road towards Valencia Drive.  
  
Meanwhile, Stacey was creating a plan of her own. She seductively crossed her legs as she faced two guys sitting on her bed. They eyed her hungrily as her short bathrobe barely stopped below her butt and hugged every single one of her thousand dollar curves.  
  
"Now you two understand what to do, right?" she asked, rubbing her hand down her body. The guys tensed up at the sight of this and nodded their heads.  
  
"You kidnap Fernandez, take him to my father's business condo, and leave the rest to me," she said, standing up and walking towards them. She signaled for them to get off the bed. They obediently stood up and faced the bed while Stacey laid down on it.  
  
"And on top of the money I will give when the job is done, and done right, you get ME as a down payment," Stacey said before spreading her legs wide in front of the guys and she began to undo her bathrobe. The boys became very antsy at the sight of Stacey doing this.  
  
"Have you two ever had a threesome?" she asked, completely removing her bathrobe to reveal her naked, high-priced body. In record time, the guys shed themselves of their pants and shirts and dove into the bed.  
  
Back at Tommy's house, Kim and Tommy were exchanging conversations with Leila and Hunter.  
  
"I really hope this works. I'm so worried about those two," Leila said.  
  
"Don't worry Leila. Nothing can happen to those two with so many rangers watching them," Tommy replied.  
  
"Well, we'll leave the work to you for now Tommy. We have to get back to the academy for a few days. Hopefully we'll be able to get back up here on Friday to help you out," Hunter said, putting his arm around Leila's shoulders.  
  
"Just try not to think about it until you come back," Kim said before giving Leila and Hunter a hug. Hunter exchanged a handshake and a friendly hug with Tommy before Leila embraced him in a hug. Hunter and Leila eventually climbed back into Hunter's truck and drove off back to the Thunder Academy. Kim and Tommy held each other as they watched them drive off.  
  
"I know this sounds selfish, but things like this shouldn't happen to rangers," Kim said, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. Tommy kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey, I know how you feel. We can't fight all evil in spandex, but we can at least try to stop it," Tommy said.  
  
"That way we can see Kira walk down the aisle and marry Trent like she's been dreaming of doing for...," Kim said, moving into a thinking look. Tommy chuckled.  
  
"A LONG time," he finished. Kim laughed and turned back to see Hunter and Leila disappear over the horizon.  
  
Hey, I'M BACK! And I will do my best to resume my daily updates. I may miss one day this weekend because I will be out of town, but other than that, everything's back to normal. So what exactly is Stacey planning? What are the other rangers up to? Will either plan work? What are Kira and Trent thinking about all of this? Will we see them walk down the aisle? Please R&R....and while you're at it...vote on the next spinoff. Either Blake & Tori or Hunter & Leila. You'll get both of them, this'll just tell me which one to do first. 


	8. Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: the usual..........  
  
CHAPTER 8 Plot Thickens  
  
"Get off of my back...there's too much you lack....Get away.....get away....don't want you to stay....," Kira sang, trying her hardest to sing the way she usually does. She was so exhausted. She thanked the heavens that this was her last song to be recorded. As tired as she was, she would find the strength to go on her dinner date with Trent that night. It was three o' clock in the afternoon and there was no way they would keep her too much longer. If they did, the former Yellow Dino Ranger would raise some hell.  
  
"Stop stop, Kira," said Darryl, another sound technician. Kira let out an exhausted sigh and looked towards the window into the other room.  
  
"Which part did I mess up now?" Kira asked.  
  
"Look Kira, I don't know what's up with Aaron but he's driving you down to the bone. This is your last song, take the weekend off and we can finish it Monday," Darryl said.  
  
"Darryl, don't take this the wrong way because I'm engaged, but I absolutely love you right now," Kira said. Darryl and the other guys in the studio laughed.  
  
"Go get some rest Kira," Darryl said. Kira soon gathered her things and headed out to her car. She was so looking forward to getting a restful nap before getting ready for her date with Trent. For once, she would be refreshed and energetic. Little did she know how closely she was being watched. Stacey watched as Kira drove off. She hit speed dial on the phone.  
  
"Ford is on her way to get ready for her precious date tonight. You know what to do," she said seductively. She closed her flip phone and smiled evilly. After waltzing back into Reefside Recordings, a rustling from the bushes started. When he knew it was safe, Blake stepped out of the bushes and cut off his video camera. He pulled out his own flip phone and sped dialed Hunter's number.  
  
"Hello," Hunter answered.  
  
"Hey bro, it's me. You were right about this Stacey slut. She's up to something, along with her dad. Leila, Tori, and Kim are watching out for Kira. But you and Tommy need to head over to Trent's house and keep an eye on him. I think this girl has something planned for him tonight," Blake said.  
  
"Okay, Tommy and I will head over there now and explain everything to Dr. Mercer. He needs to know about all of this too. Take whatever you got to Hayley. She's working with Cam to get this all edited just right. Meet us over there when you're done," Hunter said.  
  
"Got ya. See you in a bit," Blake replied. Meanwhile, Leila, Tori, and Kim were watching the front of Kira's apartment from the woods across the street.  
  
"I feel terrible spying on Kira," Tori replied.  
  
"Focus Tori. The spying is HELPING Kira," Leila said.  
  
"I know that," Tori said defensively.  
  
"Hey, there she is," Kim said. The girls turned their attention to Kira's front door. They saw Kira park her car, grab her stuff, and walk into her apartment. Kim put used her walkie talkie phone.  
  
"Tommy, Kira's in her apartment," Kim said.  
  
"Okay, keep an eye on her. Hunter and I are watching Trent," Tommy said. The girls continued to watch Kira's front door. Meanwhile, Tommy and Hunter were watching Anton pace back and forth. They had just explained the entire situation about Trent and Kira. Anton was having a hard time soaking it all in.  
  
"Why? Who? Kira and Trent don't deserve this, WHY?!" Anton explained.  
  
"Evil still lurks in the world Anton. Unfortunately, Kira and Trent of all people got caught in the middle of it," Tommy said.  
  
"Are they in any danger?" Anton asked, extremely concerned.  
  
"We're not sure. In order to prove Aaron and his daughter are doing this in the first place, we might have to let more than we want to happen. But we aren't watching them this closely to lose them, Dr. Mercer. Leila and I both love Kira like a sister and I feel is as much of a brother to me as he is to Leila. We're not going to let anything happen to them," Hunter said firmly. Even though he knew Anton had accepted him, he wanted Anton to trust him. Anton stared at Hunter for a second then nodded his head.  
  
"I trust your word Hunter. And I won't say anything to Trent," Anton replied.  
  
"Thanks Anton," Tommy said, shaking his hand. Tommy walked out the front door, leaving Hunter lingering behind in front of Anton.  
  
"Everything all right Hunter?" Anton asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Hunter said before following Tommy out the front door. Anton watched as Hunter walked out. He shook his head, knowing that soon enough, Hunter would get the courage to ask him what he longed to ask. Hours later, night had fallen. Hunter, Blake, and Tommy were stationed in significant places around the Mercer property. Anton had left a few hours earlier on an overnight business trip.  
  
"Here comes Trent," Blake said into their head-set walkie talkies. Trent walked out of the front door, locked it, and made his way over to his car. He was in a dressy suit. He began fiddling with his keys when Tommy noticed something.  
  
"Check it out," Tommy said. The two guys Stacey had bribed quickly made their way across the grounds towards Trent. At the last second, Trent noticed them and began defending himself. Tommy noticed that Hunter was about to sprint across the grounds to help.  
  
"Hunter hold your ground," Tommy whispered firmly.  
  
"But Tommy...," Hunter pleaded.  
  
"Do you want these people to go down for what they're doing or not?" Tommy asked. Hunter's response was a stubborn huff and then silence as he watched his friend begin to lose the fight. Eventually, Trent became extremely tired and one of the guys knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Is Trent okay?" Hunter asked, unable to tell from his position.  
  
"I think he's just unconscious," Blake said as he watched the guys drag Trent to their van a good ways off. Tommy used a special camera to zoom in on the license plate and got good pictures of it as well as the car.  
  
"You two follow the van. I need to get these pictures back to Hayley," Tommy said, as he moved from his position. Blake and Hunter stripped down to their ninja suits and streaked off after the van. Kira had decided to wait on her front stoop for Trent. It had been an hour since he was suppose to pick her up. The girls watched their friend sadly from across the street. They wanted nothing more than to comfort Kira when she looked worried and cried.  
  
"Something happened to him. I know it. Something happened to my brother," Leila said, knowing Trent well enough to know that something terrible must have happened to keep him from Kira. Tori rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Kira feels the same way. But I know as well as you do that Hunter and Blake are watching out for him," Tori said to her friend.  
  
"And Tommy and Hayley are putting everything together to Aaron, Stacey, and anyone else involved will go down," Kim said. Suddenly, Leila's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it. She looked from Kim and Tori.  
  
"It's Kira," she whispered carefully. Tori and Kim sighed. They prayed silently in their hearts that Trent was all right as Leila tried to comfort her future sister-in-law.  
  
Where are they taking Trent? What is the plan? Will the others involvement stop anything terrible from happening? Please R&R.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, I love updating daily for you but can you PLEASE try to pick up the reviews a little more? Thanks, I appreciate it! 


	9. One Down

Disclaimer: Guess  
  
CHAPTER 9 One Down  
  
Trent felt himself in total darkness. It was nothing like when he was unconscious after he and the rangers destroyed Bronchonaut. This was freaky. It was not the comforting place Leila had brought him and Hunter to.  
  
"Hello?" Trent called. He looked around. It looked like he was in a foggy, darkened street somewhere in Reefside.  
  
"Trent," said a familiar voice. Trent looked around and his eyes fell on Kira. She was standing a good ways off smiling at him. She was wearing a form-fitting yellow dress with a sequence pattern. She had most of her hair up with just a little bit down framing her face. Trent felt so much relief at the sight of his love. He began walking briskly towards her.  
  
"Oh, Kira, you have NO idea how glad I am to see you. I was on my way to pick you up for our date but then these guys came from behind and attacked me. I tried to fight them but they knocked me out....AHHH!!!!" Trent screamed in fear, jumping back. His beautiful Kira had slowly changed before his eyes into the fake Barbie, Stacey, who disgusted him so much.  
  
"You don't know what being knocked out is like until you've had me," she said seductively. Trent screamed in fear and disgust before bolting forward. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he had been dreaming. The relief was short lived when he saw where he was exactly in the room. Someone had stripped him down to his thin layered boxers. His hands were handcuffed behind him and his feet were strapped to the end of the bed.  
  
"What the hell?" he said, struggling to get free.  
  
"Don't bother," said a voice. Trent looked up to see Stacey. She was in a very skimpy lingerie gown. Trent was disgusted even more.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, still struggling. Stacey smiled at his naivety.  
  
"You're smart Fernandez. YOU figure it out," Stacey said. She opened a drawer and pulled something out.  
  
"Let me go NOW you stupid slut!!!" Trent cried. He was cut off by Stacey jamming a piece of tape over his mouth. Trent glared at her as he continued to struggle harder.  
  
"I don't like guys who talk too much during business," Stacey said. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Trent. He became more disgusted at the idea of what Stacey was trying to do. He tried to struggle more but the ties started to cut into his ankles and wrists. Stacey smirked at his struggling but decided to stop him cold. She took a hold of his manly area and started to rub it aggressively. Trent could not believe it. He had never felt violated before.  
  
"If you think this is hot, you won't be able to handle what's next," Stacey said. She inched her hands to her gown. Trent thought he would throw up if she shed herself of the clothes. How could something like this happen to him? A former power ranger, in love with another former power ranger. Suddenly, of all things, Stacey felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around but did not see anything. She only felt a hard punch to her jaw that send her flying off the bed.  
  
"Clothes your legs, slut," came a familiar voice that was music to Trent's ears. He looked in the direction of where the punch had come from. There stood Tori and Leila in their ninja suits. Tori went to Trent's side and started to untie him. Leila went over to Stacey as she got up, angry.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" she declared, attempting to punch Leila. Leila countered by catching her arm and applying enough pressure into her neck to knock her out. Stacey slumped over onto the floor. Leila looked up to see Trent standing next to Tori. She rushed over to him and hugged him possessively.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Just let me put some clothes on," Trent said.  
  
"You girls ready for us?" Blake asked. Trent frowned when he saw the Thunder Brothers.  
  
"We promise we'll explain later Trent. You guys go ahead. Trent can put his clothes on in the living room," Tori said. Trent gathered his clothes up from the floor and followed the girls out into the other part of condo. Hunter and Blake got straight to work. They looked in every corner and hidden place, gathering up tape recorders and video cameras. When they were finished, they faced each other and sighed.  
  
"You think this is enough?" Hunter asked.  
  
"To put HER away. We might need more to put her dad away," Blake said. Hunter let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Well, let's get Trent out of here. I'm sure he'll want to see Kira," Hunter said. The boys walked out. A little while later, Kira sat on her pillows stacked in her window alcove. She watched the street in her yellow robe, wrapped tightly around her. She had called Anton several times asking about Trent and he had had nothing. Trent hugged her stomach tightly, tears falling in worry. She stood up and was about to cut out the light in the alcove when she saw something by street light in the distance. She opened the curtain and saw something that made her heart flutter. Blake, Hunter, Kim, Tori, and Leila were standing under a street light in the distance, smiling at Kira's apartment. Kira saw the reason. Trent was fast approaching her apartment. She ran to the front door, threw it open, and ran out into the street. The others watched as Trent and Kira closed in on each other. Trent stopped a little ways and opened his arms up, allowing Kira complete access to run into him. He scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. Kira shed tears of happiness as she held her fiancé, her love. She separated from him and framed his face. They kissed several times.  
  
"Are you all right? What happened?" she asked. Trent shook his head and just held her tighter.  
  
"Let's just go inside. I just want to hold you," Trent said. Kira nodded her head and kissed him again before taking his hand. They started to walk towards her apartment when Trent turned back to the others.  
  
"Leila, will you tell dad I'm all right?" Trent asked. Leila smiled and nodded. Trent gave her a thankful smile and walked into his girlfriend's apartment. He looked the door and followed her to her bedroom. They laid down on her bed and just held each other.  
  
"Trent, what happened?" Kira asked after a while.  
  
"Aaron's daughter, Stacey, hired some guys to kidnap me. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was tied to a bed in some condo. I only had my boxers on and Stacey was there. She only had a nightgown on. She gagged me, straddled me, and then grabbed me....down there, hard too. If Leila and Tori hadn't shown up, I REALLY don't want to think about what would have happened," Trent said. Kira showed a mix of horror, anger, and other emotions before finally just kissing Trent passionately and holding him again.  
  
"I love you. I'm so sorry about all of this," she said.  
  
"Baby, it isn't your fault. I don't know why they're doing all of this. But nothing will ever change how much I love you. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle and to tell you how happy I am to be your husband," Trent said. Kira smiled at him and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know where I'd be without you," she said. The two began to kiss passionately. All they cared about was with each other. Any thoughts of what happened earlier disappeared. Kira slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands along his chest. Trent slowly began to undress his girl. One all of their clothes were shed, they held each other each more, trailing kisses all over their bodies. They made love several times, each time being more beautiful than the last. They settled into each others arms by the end of it. Knowing they would have a lot to face soon with the Reefside Recordings problem made them enjoy their time together even more.  
  
Okay, they've got enough to put Stacey away, but what about Aaron? Will everything be okay? What's going to happen? Please R&R. 


	10. New Plan

Disclaimer: Guess?  
  
I'M BACK! I was at a wedding all weekend but I'm back. This is dedicated to the memory of a great American, Former President Ronald Reagan. May he rest in peace.  
  
CHAPTER 10 New Plan  
  
Trent and Kira lay in each other's arms as the sun broke over the horizon the next morning. Kira stirred a little but did not wake up. Trent did though and he smiled down at the tiny bundle in his arms. The phone on the night stand on his side of the bed suddenly rang. Trent groaned a little and reached over, retrieving the receiver.  
  
"Hello," he answered, sleepily and a little annoyed.  
  
"Morning sunshine," said Leila sarcastically. Trent chuckled and smirked when he realized who it was.  
  
"Hey Leila, what's up?" Trent asked.  
  
"I'm just returning the favor you once gave me. All of us want to come over and see how you two are doing. So, I'm giving you a two hour heads up," Leila explained.  
  
"Two hours?" Trent questioned.  
  
"Do you honestly think Hunter and Blake are up yet? Kim is making breakfast, Tori is in the shower, and Tommy is downstairs editing everything," Leila explained. Trent laughed, loud enough to wake up Kira. She stretched a little and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Thanks for the warning sis. We'll see you in a couple of hours," Trent said.  
  
"Love you," Leila said.  
  
"Love you too. Bye," Trent said before hanging up.  
  
"I hope that was Leila," Kira said teasingly before sitting up and propping on her elbow.  
  
"Yes it was. She and the others are coming over in a couple of hours to see how we're doing. She was just giving us a heads up on it," Trent said before trailing off. He smirked when Kira traced his face with her finger and down his arm.  
  
"Well, we have a little time then don't we?" she asked seductively. Trent's smile widened as he got the hint. He pulled the covers up as he rolled over and pinned Kira down with his body. Kira laughed happily as the two engaged in another love-making session. They soon found themselves repeating the actions in the shower. Eventually, they got cleaned up and dressed. Trent flipped the channels on the T.V. while Kira put some coffee on and made a little bit of breakfast for them. Trent kept flipping until he stumbled on a news channel. It had a picture of Stacey being escorted, in handcuffs, to a police car. She was wrapped in a huge blanket, obviously to keep people from seeing her in the cloth she called a nightgown.  
  
"Kira, baby, come here quick!" Trent cried, as he turned up the volume. Kira came running into the living room and sat down next to Trent.  
  
"Stacey Simpson, daughter of Reefside Recordings executive Aaron Simpson, was arrested this morning on charges of harassment, conspiracy, and kidnapping. Police say video and tape recordings given by anonymous sources resulted in her arrest. Her father, Aaron, is wanted for questioning on similar charges. When asked to comment, Stacey...said something we cannot repeat. More news as it develops," said the news anchor before the news switched to the weather. Trent cut the screen off and pulled Kira in. They held each other in relief.  
  
"That's one down," Trent whispered.  
  
"Good thing. I would've killed her myself for what she did to you," Kira said. Trent laughed and looked Kira in the eyes.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry," he said teasingly. Kira's face relaxed and she started to laugh. The two began to kiss before they heard knocking at the door.  
  
"Quit kissing and let us in!!" Blake screamed. Kira rolled her eyes and Trent laughed. They let their friends in and they all settled into relaxed conversation. Eventually, Kira and Trent revealed what they had seen on the news.  
  
"All right!" Leila said in excitement.  
  
"It's official, thanks to our 'anonymous' source here," Hunter said, patting Tommy on the shoulder. The others laughed and sipped on their coffee.  
  
"Yea, but where does that put us with Aaron?" Tori asked. The others fell silent, not knowing where they could go with the final part of the problem. Blake's eye brightened suddenly, as if an idea just came to him.  
  
"Kira, when's your album due out?" Blake asked.  
  
"In another two months. They said it's for editing but my sound crew has done that as we went along," Kira explained.  
  
"So it really wouldn't take long for them to put it together?" Blake asked.  
  
"No," Kira said, a little confused.  
  
"Blake, what are you getting at?" Trent asked.  
  
"Kira's bound to be a success at the company. What if we put the album out ahead of time? That's bound to blow up in Aaron's face and he might as well just confess at that point," Blake said.  
  
"Hey, I like that idea," Tommy said.  
  
"Kira won't be in any danger, will she?" Kim asked.  
  
"Not with us watching her," Hunter said reassuringly. Kira smiled and clutching to Trent possessively.  
  
"Well, Kira, as much as we know you want to be with my brother more, Tori, Kim, and I have a little surprise for you," Leila said. The girls smiled playfully. Hunter, Blake, and Tommy smirked and sipped their coffee, knowing what it was. Kira and Trent were left in the dark.  
  
"What is it?" Kira asked.  
  
"We've reserved a fitting session for you at the bridal shop where we got our dresses at," Tori said. Kira's mouth gapped in surprise.  
  
"And we can bridesmaids dresses there too if you want," Kim said, smiling. Kira could only smile.  
  
"Are you speechless?" Trent asked in surprise. Kira only smiled over at him and nodded. The others laughed.  
  
"Well let's go then, your appointment is soon," Leila said, grabbing Kira and dragging her to the door. Tori and Kim followed.  
  
"Behave boys," Tori said, kissing Blake on the cheek.  
  
"We'll have our cell phones," Kim said, following Tori out the door.  
  
"Well, what do you say we put this plan in motion?" Hunter asked of his friends.  
  
"I'm all for it. The sooner he's behind bars the better," Trent said.  
  
"So the sooner you can marry Kira," Blake commented.  
  
"Yea yea," Trent said, smiling. The guys left Kira's apartment with new hopes that they would be able to lay the situation to rest soon.  
  
Will anything interesting happen at the bridal shop? What is Aaron up to now? Will the guys plan work? Find out in Chapter 11, please R&R. I really want a few more reviews before I post the next chapter! 


	11. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: the usual  
  
CHAPTER 11 The Plot Thickens  
  
A week and a half later, Aaron woke up feeling extremely groggy. He had been to hell and back with lawyers and hiding out from law enforcement. He managed to slip out of bed and wrap himself in his bathrobe. Walking downstairs, he yawned as he opened the front door. Not noticing the front page, Aaron picked up the paper and lazily walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a few sips before feeling himself awake enough to read the paper. He looked down and spilt his coffee all over the place after dropping the cup in shock.  
  
"New Reefside Artist Soars in First Day Sales," he read. A picture of Kira with Trent was plastered under the headlines. Aaron read on as he scanned the article.  
  
"Tate Epsin, President and C.E.O, announces retirement and David Randall, executive who discovered Kira Ford, will be taking his place......," Aaron read. He body surged with uncontrollable anger.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed, ripping the paper up. He started breaking everything in his sight, pulling things off selves. Just plain being destructive. When he finally stopped, he surveyed the damage. There were massive amounts of tiny pieces all over the place. That did not effect at him at all. He glared down at the picture from the paper. After ripping it up, one piece was still in perfect tact with just Kira's image.  
  
"Won't bring in money if your dead, will you girlie?" he asked. He reached over into one drawer and pulled out a gun. He smiled, looking it over, then walked upstairs to get dressed. Meanwhile, Leila was in her night clothes at her dad's house. She was making a small breakfast when she heard Hunter come in.  
  
"Hey baby," she said. Hunter put his arms around her waist. Leila craned her neck so they could kiss on the lips. She turned back to her breakfast but Hunter stayed where he was. He looked down and noticed the paper.  
  
"Hey, hey. Blake's plan is working," he said, looking the paper over. Leila sighed and glanced down at the paper.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hunter asked before kissing her neck. Leila smirked at him doing this.  
  
"I just can't help wondering exactly HOW Aaron is going to react to this. I mean, we don't know him and anybody can go nuts over something," Leila said. Hunter stopped kissing her.  
  
"Do you know something?" he asked. Leila hesitated.  
  
"You know all those new powers I got when I had my ranger powers?" Leila asked.  
  
"Yea, but what's that got to do with now? All of us lost our powers in the blast," Hunter said.  
  
"Just our ranger powers. Kira can still do the Ptera Scream, Ethan still has that weird thing with his skin, Trent can camouflage himself, Tommy can be invisible, and Conner can still be super fast," Leila said defensively. Hunter jumped at her defensiveness.  
  
"Okay, baby, I get it. But what about you?" he asked.  
  
"I think I might have some time of psychic power..I don't know," Leila said, looking really worried. Hunter stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"Leila, did you see something about Kira?" he asked seriously. Leila hesitated, staring at him. Hunter's heart quickened when he saw tears of fear start to form in her eyes.  
  
"Leila!" he said warningly. The tears fell and Leila finally spoke.  
  
"I think Aaron might try to kill Kira," she said. Hunter was stunned. He couldn't move until he saw Leila break down in tears. He comforted her for a short time, gathering his thoughts at the same time.  
  
"Leila, you have to calm down. We have to be strong if we're going to save Kira," Hunter said, framing her face and rubbing his fingers over her cheek gently. Leila pulled herself together.  
  
"What do we do?" she asked. Hunter sighed, thinking.  
  
"I'll start calling around. You calm down before you do anything, okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Leila nodded. Hunter quickly kissed her before running to the phone. Leila looked after him then turned around and looked down at the picture of Kira and Trent.  
  
"I hope I'm wrong. If I'm not, please let us not be too late," she whispered outloud.  
  
"WHAT?!! Are you sure Hunter?" Tommy asked of his friend only a few moments later.  
  
"I'm only sure of what Leila told me. But trust me, I've learned not to take anything she says lightly," Hunter said.  
  
"I think we learned that when we destroyed Bronchonaut," Kim retorted.  
  
"Look, just get on this like...NOW. Track down Kira and Trent while I call Blake and Tori," Hunter said.  
  
"You got it man," Tommy said before hanging up. He frantically picked the phone back up and dialed Trent's number. While it rang, he grabbed his cell phone and tossed it to Kim.  
  
"Try to call Kira," he said. Kim nodded and went outside to get a better signal. Tommy sat impatiently as the line continued to ring.  
  
"Hey, this is Trent. Apparently I'm not here but I'll get back to you if you leave enough info to tell me who you are. Later," said his message.  
  
"Trent, pick up, it's Tommy. Come on, pick up. Look, I'll try to contact you again but if you get this, Leila had a vision that Kira is in danger and it involves Aaron. Do what you can. The rest of us are trying to help in whatever way we can," Tommy said before hanging up the phone. Kim walked back in. Tommy looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"I tried her apartment and her cell phone. Nothing," Kim said, slightly upset. Tommy grabbed his keys.  
  
"Let's go on foot then," he said. He and Kim raced out of the house and to his car, not caring enough to lock up the house. No one ever ventured out that far anyway, well, with the one exception of Conner and Ethan the fateful day when Tommy gave all three of them their morphers.  
  
"What have I done?" Blake asked.  
  
"Bro, there's no reason and NO TIME for you to blame yourself. We have to find Kira AND Trent," Hunter said.  
  
"We'll be in Reefside in less than two minutes Hunter," Tori said.  
  
"Okay, we're at Leila's dad's house," Hunter explained.  
  
"Later bro," Blake said. All three of them hung up and Hunter walked back into the kitchen to check on Leila. She was staring out the window. Hunter noticed that she was clutching her cell phone.  
  
"Who did you call?" he asked. Leila snapped out of her gaze and looked over at her boyfriend.  
  
"I...uh....tried to get a hold of Trent," she said. Hunter frowned slightly. Leila was a very bad liar and the fact that she stumbled with her answer made him suspicious. But there was no time for him to drill her about who she really called.  
  
"We need to get dressed. Tori and Blake will be here soon. Then we can go out and looked for Trent and Kira," Hunter said. Leila nodded and they headed to their rooms to change.  
  
Duhn Duhn Duhn! Where ARE Kira and Trent? Does Aaron have them? Will he succeed? Who did Leila really call? How did she get this vision all of a sudden? Find out in Chapter 12.  
  
PS. Sorry for the delay...computer stuff. 


	12. Relief

Disclaimer: Guess  
  
Chapter 12 Relief  
  
Kira woke up feeling groggy and her head was throbbing. When her vision cleared up, she realized that her mouth was gagged and her arms were chained down to a wall. All she remembered was feeling someone put a cloth over her mouth and getting hit hard on the head. She couldn't remember anything after that or remember seeing anyone or anything before it happened.  
  
"Scared are you?" came a voice. Kira jerked her head towards the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened in fear when she saw it was Aaron. He just plain and simply looked psychotic. Kira tried to break out of the chains but they were way too tight. Aaron just laughed.  
  
"Don't bother. You're all mine, little one," he said in a way that scared Kira and creeped her out at the same time. Kira tried to do her Ptera Scream, but the gag blocked anything from coming out. Kira noticed the gun in his pants and became scared beyond her life.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' she thought to herself as she looked from the gun to Aaron's face. Aaron smirked at her evilly. He pulled the gun out. Kira started to shake.  
  
"Pretty isn't it? Why don't you take a closer look?" he said as he pointed the gun at Kira. She instinctively closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come. Instead of feeling metal pierce through her skin at a fast rate, she heard a hard crash of two bodies and a struggle ensue. She cracked open one of her eyes and then both of them when she saw what was going on.  
  
Trent had come out of no where and was now wrestling and fighting with Aaron. The gun had slid across the floor. Despite knowing that were too tight, Kira attempted to struggle out of the chains. Her efforts were useless but she continued to do so. Trent had Aaron in a choke hold and thought he had him. Aaron surprised Trent by elbowing him in the stomach, then punching him in the face when Trent clenched his stomach. Trent went flying to the ground as Aaron ran to for the gun. It seemed like slow motion to Kira as she saw Aaron grab the gun and turn around. As he turned around, Trent recovered from his punches and sat up on one knee. His eyes widened in shock as Aaron pointed the gun at him. Just as Kira thought that she was about to lose her the love of her life as well as her own life, another body collided into Aaron. A shot did go off and hit Trent in the arm. He went flying backwards as Kira tried to scream.  
  
Kira managed to calm down enough to see another body run over to Aaron and the other guy. She couldn't believe it. Aaron threw the other guy off of him and jumped to his feet. Kira's heart fluttered in relief when she was sure of who the two were. It was Conner and Ethan!  
  
"Big mistake messing with our friends, pal," Conner said seriously.  
  
"Big mistake interfering," Aaron retorted, reaching for his gun. He was baffled when he didn't see it.  
  
"Looking for this?" Ethan asked. Aaron looked up to see Ethan holding his gun. He was scared for a brief moment, thinking Ethan would pull it on him. This just proved further that he did not know the integrity of former rangers. With one hand, Ethan emptied the gun of the bullet cartridge and spread the pieces out all over the floor.  
  
"If you want to kill someone, you're going to have to earn it," Ethan said, not worried at all. Aaron screamed in anger and ensued Conner and Ethan in a fight. The two rangers held their own well against Aaron. While all three were distracted, they failed to noticed that Kira had managed to loosen the chains enough for her to wiggle her tiny body free. She yanked the gag out of her mouth and over her head. She scrambled over to Trent and cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" she asked desperately, but in a whisper so Aaron wouldn't hear her. Trent groaned in pain and clutched his arm.  
  
"I'm okay. I need to get out of here soon before I lose too much blood. Baby, do me a favor," Trent said.  
  
"Anything," Kira said.  
  
"Kick that guys ass," Trent said angrily. Kira sighed smirked and bent down to kiss his forehead.  
  
"You got it," she said. She carefully laid him back down on the floor and approached the fight between Aaron and her two former teammates. As she got closer, Dr. Oliver's jeep busted through the factory doors and made it's way towards the group. Kira did not notice at first that Devin and Hayley were in the car with Tommy and Kim. Leila, Hunter, Blake, and Tori ran in after the jeep. Conner saw Kira approaching and ducked down, covering his ears. Ethan managed to do the same just in time. Aaron was very confused at this maneuver but looked up just in time to see Kira.  
  
"Eat this," Kira said before letting loose her Ptera Scream. Her anger energized it enough to send Aaron flying backwards, right into Tommy's oncoming jeep. Tommy slammed on the brakes and missed hitting Kira, Conner, and Ethan by a few inches. Hitting the brakes so fast did cause Aaron to again going flying across the room, this time slamming against the far wall. Everyone knew he was officially knocked out when he slumped over on the floor. Everyone climbed out of the jeep, but Leila jumped ahead of everyone and enveloped Kira in a hug, followed by Tori and Kim while Hayley and the guys gathered close around. Leila opened her eyes and saw Trent across the room. She released Kira and ran over to Trent. Kira followed her.  
  
"Oh man, Trent," Leila said, worried at the sight of her injured brother. Kira returned his head to her lap and gently ran her hand over his head.  
  
"Not that I'm unhappy, but how did all of this happen?" Kira asked. Trent groaned as he began to talk.  
  
"I saw Aaron attack you. I wanted to kill him right then and there but I thought we wouldn't be able to stop him unless I followed the two of you," Trent said.  
  
"And Leila had a vision about all of this happening. I thought she tried to get a hold of Trent but it turns out she called Hayley, who got a hold of these three," Hunter said, pointing to Conner, Ethan, and Devin.  
  
"Happy to help," Devin said.  
  
"Not that I'm unhappy to see you guys either, but can somebody please take me to a hospital?" Trent asked. Hunter, Blake, and Tommy helped get Trent into the jeep. Kira climbed in next to him as Tommy drove off. She framed his face and gently kissed his lips, relieved tears falling from her eyes. Even though Trent being injured scared her, deep down she knew he would be okay.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked.  
  
"Only the bad part," Trent said. Kira smiled and kissed him, knowing he meant that after all this, he was more than ready to get married. Back at the warehouse, the others walked behind the speeding jeep, relieved that the horror was over. Kim, Blake, and Hayley talked with the police while Devin, Conner, and Ethan made extra sure Aaron would not get free until the police got him. Tori and Hunter stayed with Leila.  
  
"You know, we may not be able to wear the suits anymore, but as the old saying goes...," Tori stated.  
  
"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Leila and Hunter finished. The two embraced in a kiss. Tori laughed, rolled her eyes, and walked back over to her husband. When they separated for air, Hunter smiled down at her.  
  
"So, how long do you think they'll wait before they have the wedding?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Knowing those two, they'll probably make all the arrangements as Trent recovers so they can have it once he's okay," Leila explained.  
  
"And so he's ready for the honeymoon," Hunter added. Leila just laughed and kissed him again, relieved that her brother and future sister-in-law were finally out of harm's way.  
  
The terror is almost over, but the wedding still needs to happen. Find out how all of that goes in the upcoming chapters of HEARTS SONG. After this spin off, look forward to a Tori & Blake spinoff. Followed by a Hunter and Leila prequel and sequel. The prequel will take a look into how the two met and how their relationship developed. If you have ANY specific questions about their relationship, please include it in your reviews and I'll try to answer them in the story. 


	13. Back To Normal

Disclaimer: YAWN!  
  
CHAPTER 13 Back To Normal  
  
"Thank you so much," Kira said as she handed the CD back to an excited young fan. It had been exactly two weeks since the whole crazed Aaron incident. After a little time off with her friends to recover, Kira had gone back to Tate and David to discuss a start up schedule to her career. They had agreed upon only a few appearances for the next few months. There were several signing promotions and only one concert before Kira and Trent would have their wedding. She signed a few more autographs before her security team bailed her out. As much as she hated cutting fans off, she was glad to get out there. Since she only had so many appearances, Kira had managed to convince the record company to let her stay at signings longer than they usually allowed artists to do, but she was regretting it a little. She had been signing autographs for almost four hours! Kira climbed into the limo and sprawled out. Her cell phone went off on vibrate and she answered it without looking to see who it was.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Guess what my dad is getting us for our wedding present?" Trent said excitedly. Kira smiled.  
  
"He's helping pay for the wedding, that's enough right there," she said.  
  
"Would you just guess all ready?" Trent asked, playfully annoyed. Kira played along with his attitude and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I give up," she said.  
  
"A honeymoon trip to Italy," Trent said. He had to keep himself from laughing when he heard Kira gasp.  
  
"Italy?! Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to go there!" Kira exclaimed. Trent chuckled.  
  
"He knows that because I told him. He picked up on that and decided the only way to welcome you to the family is to make one of your dreams come true. Plus, I THINK he's still trying to make up for the whole Mesagog ordeal," Trent explained.  
  
"Aw, is he ever going to get over that?" Kira asked.  
  
"At this rate, maybe by Leila's wedding," Trent said. Kira laughed. It had become an inside joke on when exactly Hunter was going to pop the question to Leila.  
  
"Don't make fun. Those two will tie the knot eventually, but let's tie ours first," Kira said.  
  
"You got it baby. Are you on your way home?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yea, we're headed for the airport now. I have a few days off before rehearsals start for my concert in Blue Bay Harbor," Kira said.  
  
"Oh that reminds me, I got an email from Cam. He, Shane, and Dustin are all going to come to the concert. They're going to sit with Hunter, Leila, Blake, Tori, and me," Trent said. Kira smiled.  
  
"Great, I can't WAIT to see them. I'll you soon, okay?" Kira said.  
  
"Okay, I love you," Trent said.  
  
"Love you too," Kira said before sending him a kiss over the phone. Trent returned the gesture and they both hung up.  
  
"Do you always make fun of me and Hunter when we aren't around?" asked a voice suddenly. Trent jumped, dropping his phone in the process. Leila laughed, standing in the archway of Anton Mercer's house between the foyer and the living room. Trent laughed as he caught his breath.  
  
"Is there a reason you came here to give me a heart attack?" Trent asked.  
  
"That wasn't my original intention. I just brought your tuxedo over along with the sheet music you asked for," Leila answered, holding up some papers. Trent approached her and took the papers over, checking them out.  
  
"I also cleared this little stunt with Tate and David. So you better get practicing or I'll disown you," Leila said playfully. Trent held up his hand defensively.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll get to work on it," he said. Leila laughed as she watched her brother sit down at the grand piano and start to practice some chords. She turned and walked out of the house. A few hours later, Kira entered her apartment, completely exhausted.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" came three voices. Kira jumped and dropped her luggage, clutching her chest from the shock. Tori, Kim, and Leila stood in her living room, giggling from Kira's reaction.  
  
"Hey guys," Kira said after recovering.  
  
"Welcome home," Kim said, hugging her. Tori and Leila took their turns as they led Kira into her living room.  
  
"What is all this about?" Kira asked.  
  
"Your wedding dress," Tori said.  
  
"My dress? What are you talking about? I haven't even picked one...," Kira started saying before she saw the surprise in the living room. She gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief when she saw it. It was the move beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a V-Neck topped dress with white silk and a full flowing skirt. The waist and sleeve lines were accented with light yellow sequined patterns. There were arms gloves to match and a tiara topped veil.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Kira asked as she gently touched the material. The girls looked at each other with smiles.  
  
"Does that mean you like it?" Leila asked.  
  
"Like it? I love it!" Kira exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we made it for you," Kim said. Kira looked at her three friends, stunned.  
  
"You three made this?" Kira asked breathless. All of them nodded. Kira wasn't sure whether they were tricking her or not because she had never before witnessed their sewing talents, but she didn't care. She approached them, trying not to cry, and the four embraced in a group hug. When they parted, Kim went into the kitchen and came out with four wine glasses and a battle of champagne. She poured the glasses and all four of them toasted.  
  
"To a happy life with Trent," Tori said.  
  
"To a long life with Trent," said Kim.  
  
"And to never-ending friendships," Leila said.  
  
"Cheers," all four said before taking sips. Kira playfully took a big gulp, poured some more and put the glass up again.  
  
"And to a wedding in the future for the remaining unwed person," Kira said sarcastically. Leila rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. Kim and Tori laughed.  
  
The four enjoyed each others company into the wee hours of the morning before they all finally collapsed in exhaustion. Meanwhile, Trent got up early and got back to work on the song. He belted out the chords perfectly. He played the song three times straight through before stopping to stretch, then he played it four times before stopping. He sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"I've got the music down, now I need to sing," he said, not looking forward to finding out if he could sing.  
  
I'M BACK! So sorry for the three day delay, won't happen again. What is Trent planning to do with this song? How will Kira's concert go? How will the remaining wedding plans go? Find out in Chapter 14: The Concert.  
  
PS. Shout out to Tori Bradley for another awesome start to what is sure to be another awesome fanfic in 'Thunderstruck'.  
  
PSS. Whoever hasn't seen Zenon: Z3, you are missing out! Glenn McMillian was awesome and that accent is HOT!!  
  
Remember to tell me which of the following spinoffs you want next: 1) Tori/Blake Fanfic, 2) Leila/Hunter Future Fanfic, OR 3) a prequel of Leila/Hunter to see how they met and how their relationship formed. So far, Tori/Blake is in the lead. 


	14. The Concert

Disclaimer: Usual....the lyrics are from K-Ci & JoJo's "All My Life" song which I do NOT own..:-).  
  
CHAPTER 14 The Concert  
  
The crowd chanted and cheered as one of Kira's acts performed. Rather than having three or four bands perform right before her, she decided to perform so many songs at once than taking a little break while letting one of the acts perform.  
  
"Kira!" came a voice. Kira brought her water bottle down from her lips and turned to the sound of the voice. She smiled when she saw Leila, Kim, and Tori come running up to her with Backstage Passes hanging around their necks.  
  
"Hey," Kira said happily.  
  
"You are doing great!" Kim said excitedly.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Kira asked.  
  
"In the front row, you can only see so many of them from here though," Tori said before going to the edge of the wings and pointing to the front row. Sure enough, Shane, Dustin, and Cam were in the front row and to Kira's surprise, so were Jason and Katherine, along with Devin, Conner, Ethan, and Hayley. All of them saw the girls peeking out and waved. The girls waved back and Kira turned back into the main backstage section.  
  
"That's our cue, man," Shane said to Dustin and Cam.  
  
"Good luck guys," Katherine said. Dustin, Shane, and Cam got out of their seats and made their way backstage. Conner, Ethan, and Devin were close behind. The act finished playing and made their way off stage.  
  
"Here I go," Kira said as she walked back onstage. Leila, Tori, and Kim waited a few moments before moving into position.  
  
"And here we go," Leila said. Leila and Tori went on stage while Kim waved to someone in the back. Tommy, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Shane, and Dustin came running up to Kim.  
  
"Is Trent in place?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You know it," Kim said before running after Tori and Leila. In the few moments that had passed, the lights had dimmed and the spotlight was on Kira as she approached the microphone that was front in center.  
  
"Hey...," she started to say before Tori and Leila interrupted her.  
  
"Hey guys, are you having a good time?" Tori said as she scooted Kira aside. The crowd erupted in cheers. Kira looked at both of them as Kim came up and led her to a chair that some stage hands brought out.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Just watch," Kim said as she sat Kira down. She and Tori stood at either side of the chair as Leila took over the mike.  
  
"We know you're wondering what is going on but don't worry, Kira's in the same boat. As most of you know, Kira is engaged and the wedding will be taking place soon. Before that took place, my brother, her fiancé, wanted to give her a little surprise. So, Kira, this is for you from Trent and all of us," Leila said. The spotlight dimmed and came back up near Kira. She gasped when she heard a familiar melody play. A platform began to rise up and she saw a grand piano appear. The platform began to rotate and Kira was shocked when she saw Trent playing the song. He looked over at her with more love in his eyes than he could ever hold.  
  
More instruments started to play and Kira looked behind her to see Cam at the guitar, Shane at a keyboard, Dustin with a sax, Blake at the drums, Tommy, Devin, Conner, and Ethan with the orchestra, and Hunter on a bass guitar. Kim has an electric acoustic guitar and Leila and Tori were at backup singer mikes.  
  
"Dude, when did you learn to play classical stuff?" Ethan asked of Conner.  
  
"My mom made me take it up in middle school," Conner said. Devin and Tommy snickered. Kira looked over to Trent, still exasperated over what was going on. He smiled at her and mouthed 'I Love you' to her. She mouthed it back as Trent inched to the microphone.  
  
"I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you.  
  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
  
Close to me you're like my father,  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
  
Close to me you're like my brother,  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby  
  
Kira did not know what to think. She never knew Trent could sing so well and all of their friends were adding to the song beautifully. Tears of happiness and joy fell from her eyes as she looked over into Trent's eyes. She smirked when she saw a glistening of a small tear falling from his eye too. They had been to hell and back when they broke the spell on him as the evil white ranger, the entire fight with Mesagog, then Bronchonaut, and finally dealing with the record company fiasco. Now, with the support of their friends who had been there the whole time for them, they could be together in peace and love.  
  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
  
I really love you..........  
  
Trent put his heart and soul into that note and Kira smiled in pure surprise. The crowd erupted in surprise.  
  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too...................................  
  
Trent finished singing and he and the others finished playing the ending melody. Tears in her eyes, Kira stood up and started clapping. The audience joined in. Trent jumped down from the platform and scooped Kira into a passionate kiss, not caring that it was in front of millions of people. The others clapped and watched those two with smiles on their faces. Kira and Trent deserved to be happy and they would soon have their dreams come true.  
  
Hope it wasn't too sappy for you. That's what Trent was planning all along. Look forward to Chapter 15: I Do! (Can you guess what's going to happen in this chapter?!) 


	15. Unity Candle

Disclaimer: the usual. The song lyrics are from Point Of Grace's song "Keep The Candle Burning".  
  
CHAPTER 15 Unity Candle  
  
"Kira hold still!" Leila said, chuckling. It was finally the day. The day Trent and Kira would become husband and wife. The day everyone had waited for, especially the guests of honor. Kira was having the usual nerves that were messing up Leila's attempts to apply her make-up.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm nervous and excited all at once. I never get this like this when I go on stage," Kira said. Leila laughed as she applied blush.  
  
"From what I hear, it's natural. Am I right ladies?" Leila said as she looked behind her to Kim and Tori. They were all ready and in their soft pink, almost pastel, colored bridesmaids dresses. They were making sure everything with Kira's dress was okay before they helped her put it on.  
  
"We didn't get married THAT long ago Kira, do you remember how nervous WE were?" Tori asked.  
  
"Actually the most I remember concerning nervousness is seeing Dustin break down laughing at how nervous Tommy and Blake were," Kira said. The girls broke down laughing themselves. Leila finished the make-up.  
  
"All done. You're up Kim," Leila said as she moved out of the way. Leila stood next to Tori as they watched Kira breathe in and out slowly while Kim gently put her hair up.  
  
"You look so beautiful Kira," Kim said after she finished. Kira did all she could to hold back her tears so she wouldn't mess up her make-up.  
  
"Come on, save the tears for when you're in your dress," Tori said. All the girls chuckled as Kira stood up and they carefully helped her get into her dress. Meanwhile, Trent breathed a nervous sigh as he fumbled with his hands. He was sitting in his dressing room with the door open. No one was around until he heard a knock at the door. He smiled when he saw Conner, Ethan, Devin, and Hayley.  
  
"How you holding up, man?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it," Trent said honestly. The others laughed.  
  
"You'll be all right," Devin said. Conner put out his hand and Trent shook it, smiling at his friend. It had taken the two a long time to form a serious friendship after the white ranger spell broke. They embraced in a friendly, brotherly hug.  
  
"You break her heart, I'll kill you when she's finished with you," Conner said seriously. Trent laughed.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go find some seats," Hayley said, ushering the former red, blue, and Triassic dino rangers out. She gave Trent a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before following the guys out. Trent sighed again.  
  
"Knock, know groom boy," said a familiar voice. Trent looked up and smirked at his groomsmen. Hunter, Blake, and Tommy all filed in and smiled at their friend.  
  
"Ready to have your knot tied on the ranger marriage rope?" Tommy asked. Trent laughed.  
  
"More than ready," Trent declared.  
  
"That just leaves....," Blake started.  
  
"Don't say it," Hunter said warningly. All the guys laughed and filed out into the church. The girls were finally finishing every little detail in getting Kira ready.  
  
"Can I see?" Kira asked nervously. The girls smiled and moved out of the way so Kira could have a look into the full length mirror. She gasped. Normally, she did not pay attention to how she looked but for once in her life, she didn't mind feeling and looking like a princess. There was a knock at the door and one of the wedding planners popped her head in.  
  
"It's time ladies," she said. Kira breathed in a few times to calm herself down. Leila, Tori, and Kim led her out so they could get to the right door. Trent carefully counted backwards to calm himself down. He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder and he looked up to see his dad smiling at him.  
  
"Calm down son. You and Kira both deserve to enjoy this day," Anton said. Trent smiled and embraced his dad before Anton took his seat in the front row. Trent and all the guys stood at attention when they heard the doors opened. Kim walked down the aisle first, winking at Tommy and giving Trent a comforting smile. Next came Tori, who gave her husband a smirk and Trent a full smile of congratulations. Leila was the last of the bridesmaid. Hunter was yet again in awe at how beautiful she looked. Leila sent him a loving glance and then a different kind of loving glance to her brother. Then, it started. The music that would reveal his bride to him. The entire church stood up and watched as the doors in the back flew open and Kira began to walk down the aisle with her father leading her. Trent gasped. He had never seen her so beautiful before. It was like an angel walking to him.  
  
The moments seemed to go by fast. Soon, the preacher was performing the ceremony, but most of the words were a blur to the couple as they looked deep into each other. They paid enough attention to exchange the sacred vows.  
  
"I do," Kira said after she was asked to take Trent as her husband.  
  
"I do," Trent said after he was asked to take Kira as his wife.  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Kira and Trent did just that, with the church erupting in congratulatory applause. When they finished, the preacher handed them each a small candle that was already lit. Kira and Trent may not have been regular church going kids, but they held strongly to their belief. One thing that believed in was the symbol of the unity candle. They each lit the one beautifully decorated candle with each of their little ones, symbolizing the combining of two souls into one.  
  
The preacher ushered for them to turn to the crowd once the candle had been lit.  
  
"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Trent Fernandez," the preacher declared. Hollering over anyone else were the bride and grooms former teammates, predecessors, and close associates, aka Hayley and Anton. They flew down the aisle and out of the church, for the first time as husband and wife. Later at the reception, everyone was enjoying the party. There was nothing but love and friendship to enjoy.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's time for the former mentor to give his 'little' speech," Tommy said.  
  
"Keep it shorter than your science lecture, eh Dr. O?" Devin asked. The others laughed and Tommy joined them. He turned back to Kira and Trent.  
  
"I completely understand your beliefs in the unity candle. Above anything, it represents your unity now as husband and wife. But it's also symbolic of the unity we all have as friends and former rangers. We have nothing but love for you two and we'll always be here for you," Tommy said. Trent and Kira smiled at their teacher. His words were exactly how they felt. The three embraced in a hug.  
  
"Hey, where are Leila, Kim, and Tori?" Kira asked, wanting to know where her three bridesmaids were. The guys were about to answer when an a cappella song came on from three familiar female voices.  
  
WHEN YOUR WALKING IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT  
  
AND YOUR SOUL IS CHURNING.....  
  
Everyone turned and saw Tori, Kim, and Leila singing on stage. Kira and Trent clapped in surprise.  
  
WHEN YOUR HOPE SEEMS OUT OF SIGHT  
  
KEEP THE CANDLE BURNING ALL IT TAKES IS ONE STEADY HEART  
  
IN THE WORLD THAT TURNING  
  
SHINE A LIGHT AND PIERCE THE DARK  
  
KEEP THE CANDLE BURNING  
  
Kira grabbed her bouquet and tossed it up to Leila, who caught it easily. Everyone looked at Hunter, who only blushed and looked up at Leila. Leila smiled back at the love of her life.  
  
KEEP THE CANDLE BURNING......................  
  
THE END Author's Note: Decided to change the chapter title at the last minute.  
  
Okay, that's it for the Kira and Trent spinoff of Dino Storm. Here's what you have to look forward to in the upcoming spinoffs:  
  
(BLAKE/TORI)( Blake and Tori finally have the time to settle into married life. Just when everything seems to be right, a VERY unexpected visitor pops up. Will Blake and Tori be able to get through it?  
  
(LEILA/HUNTER)( They've been wondering when he'll do it and he FINALLY gets the guts. Hunter and Leila get engaged but what obstacles lay ahead in planning their wedding. Follow the story and these two finally tie the knot.  
  
(LEILA/HUNTER) PREQUEL( How did these two lovebirds meet? How did they come to date? Was it love at first sight? Find out in this story that accounts for the first time they met to the time of DINO STORM.  
  
(CONNER MCKNIGHT FANFIC)( "Love's First Sight": Summer is here and Conner returns to Reefside for the summer, along with Devin and Ethan. He's bummed out that he hasn't found a lady love yet until an incredible girl comes into the Cyber Café. She teaches Conner to look beyond disabilities and appearances as Conner helps her overcome her nervousness at her blindness.  
  
WANT TO SEE ANYTHING ELSE? Please Read and Review HEARTS SONG and let me  
know what you think. Thanks. –StormCaller2003 (aka Storm2003) 


End file.
